fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Our Very First Show
Our Very First Show is the premiere episode of the series Full House, which aired for the first time on September 22, 1987. Synopsis A car crash three months earlier killed Danny Tanner's wife, Pam, leaving him with the task of raising his three daughters on his own. Danny's mother, Claire, had been staying with the family to help out, but when she must go back to Seattle, Danny asks his brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis and childhood friend Joey Gladstone to move in to help him take care of the girls: ten-year-old D.J., five-year-old Stephanie, and one-year-old Michelle. Joey and Jesse's first day includes that harrowing rite of passage: changing a diaper. Since neither Joey nor Jesse know a thing about taking care of a baby, they struggle in their efforts to take care of Danny's youngest, Michelle. The other girls have a difficult time adjusting to the living arrangements. D.J. is frustrated that she has to share her room with Stephanie since Stephanie's old room is now being occupied by Jesse. D.J. rebels by moving into the garage. Danny has to deal with this situation without a clue of how to do so. Jesse tries to buy her off, but it is no use. Eventually, after a talk with Danny about it, D.J. changes her mind and moves back into the house. The episode ends with the family singing Meet the Flintstones to Michelle Background This is not the series pilot. An unaired pilot was previously shot with John Posey as Danny because Bob Saget, the producers' first choice for the role, was unavailable, due to a prior commitment. The pilot with Posey is included on the Complete Series and The Complete First Season DVD sets. Guest stars * Alice Hirson as Claire Tanner * Christie Claridge as Vanessa Quotes (DJ and Stephanie are in their new room; as DJ explains the rules, she puts crime scene tape in between her bed and Stephanie's bed) DJ: Rule number one: Never touch my stuff. (You should be taking notes.) Rule number two: Never set foot on my half of the room. Stephanie: How do I get out of here? DJ: Easy. You climb out the window, and jump down the tree. Stephanie: I don't think so. DJ: Suit yourself. Stephanie: I'll find a way out. (she climbs up to the window curtain rod and climbs across until she reaches the curtain's string; at which point DJ pulls the curtain's string to open the window all the way, revealing the wide view of their neighborhood, and returning Stephanie to her original starting point; at which point, Jesse and Danny arrive) Danny: Stephanie, what are you doing? Stephanie: Just hanging around. Danny: Come on, honey, get down from there. (helps her down from the curtain rod) ---- (DJ is talking on the phone, as she makes the garage her new room...for now) Jesse: Look, DJ, I don't blame you for wanting your own room. But you gotta understand that this world is not a perfect place. Bruce Willis has a record deal. And then Vanessa shows up at your door, and it all evens out. You understand? DJ: Yeah. Jesse: So, you move back in? DJ: Nah. Jesse: OK, I'll speak the language you understand. Five bucks if you move back in. DJ: 50! Jesse: 10! DJ: 49! Jesse: A Buck?! You went down A Buck?! DJ: OK, it's back up to 50. Jesse: Alright. My final offer, 20 bucks. DJ: 21. (absolute silence) Vanessa's waiting. (Jesse re-enters the house) Jesse: Alright, DJ's moving back in. Danny: She is? That's fantastic! What did you do? Jesse: Oh, a special way with kids. Danny: Jesse, hang on. Vanessa's not upstairs. Jesse: (walks upstairs) Where's Vanessa? Stephanie: She's history! (Jesse leaps over the couch and covers Stephanie's ears) Jesse: (to Danny) What the hell did you do with Vanessa? Danny: I didn't do anything with her. I just told her that, with three little girls in the house, I thought it'd be better if she slept on the couch. And she left. Jesse: You hate me, don't you? (DJ re-enters the house and walks by without anyone noticing) Danny: DJ! Jesse: Woah, woah, woah! Woah! Woah! Vanessa's gone, the deal's off. I want my money back. Danny: What money? DJ: The money Uncle Jesse paid me to move back in. Danny: That's your special way with children? You buy them off?! Jesse: It works. Okay, kid. Money! ---- Danny: DJ, honey, I can’t let you have a garage sale. DJ: What if I give you ten percent of the profits? Danny: DJ, come here. Can’t you just try sharing a room with your sister? (DJ refuses to answer) Your mom was always so good at this stuff. I’d come home from work, and everything was always perfect. DJ, how would Mom have handled this? DJ: She would have caught me before I moved into the garage. Mom knew everything I did before I did it. (DJ is on the verge of tears) Danny: What is it, honey? DJ: It’s just not fair! First, I lose my mom. Then Grandma leaves. And now I even lose my own room? Everything keeps disappearing. Danny: I know exactly how you feel. And I know how much you girls miss your mother - because I miss her too... very much. But you still got me. Stephanie: You got me, too. Danny: You got Michelle, and you have your uncle Jesse, and Joey. DJ, we’re still a family. And now is when we really need to stick together. (DJ is silent) DJ, you and I, we go back a long time - ten years. The ten happiest years of my life. So look; it’s up to you. Either you move back inside, or all five of us are moving into the garage. But nothing is gonna break up this team. DJ: I’ll move back in. Danny: I love you, angel. You too, little ballerina. Trivia *The closing scene of this episode involves Joey, Jesse, Danny, D.J., and Stephanie singing The Flintstones theme song to a fussy Michelle in order to soothe her. 29 years later, in split-screen style, the quintet recreate the same scene - this time singing to Tommy Jr. in the like-named first episode of Fuller House, Our Very First Show, Again. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Season premiere episodes